Series of Naruto Fairy Tales
by Setus
Summary: Famous stories with a Naruto twist! Fairy tales will never be the same! Up, Little Red Riding Sakura
1. Naruto

Title: The Complete Book of Fairy Tales

Chapter 1: Naruto

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me. Zannen

A/N hello, pardon me for rewriting this but its really fun to be writing. The characters will be a little OOC… haha, but it's for pure humor.

Naruto: Yay! I'm first! (jumps about)

Setus: credit me then.

Sasuke: and I'm…

Setus: It's fun! Ok now quit yapping and get the show started.

All: hai… (Everyone sighs and got to position)

Once upon a time, in Konoha gakure, there was a rich family living in finery. The head family was the most powerful of all, possessing one of the best techniques in Konoha. Hiyashi, the head of the clan was the male dominating character in the family.

"Naruto! Where's my tea?" Hiyashi called out.

"Hai!" an impatient shout rang through the house as a blond hurried to the main room to serve tea to his father.

"Naruto!" Another voice rang. "Where's my forehead protector?"

"Hai, right away!" Naruto placed the tea beside his father and rushed out.

"Naruto!" Yet another voice rang, this time more piercing. "Why is my clothes still torn? I told you to mend it since my last mission!"

"Hai, Just a minute, can't you wait!" Naruto shouted impatiently as he rushed into his sisters' room with the forehead protector. His two sisters are busy dressing up for the day.

"Mend my clothes!"

"Change the sheets!"

"Sweep the floor!"

"Where's my breakfast?"

Everyday was just like the one before, as Naruto awoke to another day of commands. He wasn't allowed to complain in front of others and was forbidden to fight due to the Kyuubi sealed inside him, a typical behind-the-scenes crewmember. So when everyone left the house, Naruto was alone again, and started complaining to himself aloud in the empty house.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto formed a seal and several Narutos appeared. Although he wasn't allowed to fight, once he had stole a secret scroll and learnt the first jutsu on the list.

He began his chores, cooking meals, dusting the house…

Sometimes he wished could fight opponents and protect people precious to him. Not that he had no one to protect now. Then an image flashed across his mind. A raven-haired kid wearing blue training in the big garden. He had only seen him once when he was at the stone figures of the previous Hokages. He stood by and watched his sisters crowded around him. The kid did not pay attention to his fans, just kept training. Naruto had made a face at that scene. What's so great about that kid anyway?

"Naruto!" voices rang again. "Where are my new ribbons?"

"Hai!" Naruto stomped around the house. Then the butler came forward to see him.

"Naruto-sama, there's a chuunin outside." Shino said in his monotone trademark.

"Hai, sankyuu." Naruto smiled as he headed for the door. The only person who treated him well in the family was Shino, the butler. He had that mysterious look and always wore sunglasses and high collared jackets.

A tall man stood at the door, whose face will somehow leave an impression on anyone due to the scar across his nose.

"Konichiwa. I'm Iruka, Tsunade-sama's messenger." The chuunin bowed.

"Hmm?" Naruto said with his usual blank face.

"Yes, Sasuke-Ohjisama will be holding a ball to find a opponent for training." He handed him an invitation card. "Everyone in the village will be invited." With that, he bowed and left the door for the next house. Before Naruto even got the chance to open the card, two hands from behind snatched it away and pushed him back.

"A ball?" they squealed and jump about happily. And to add to their joy, Ino turned to Naruto.

"Don't even think of going, you're not invited." Ino sneered. Then the two laughed as they walked back to their room to discuss what to wear to the ball. Naruto stuck out her tongue and returned to his chores.

Day by day, the sisters went around the village to shop for the finest outfits for the ball. They dragged Naruto along to be their servant, carrying loads of things for them as they rush from shop to shop, eyes sparkling at the clothes on display. Naruto looked at his own clothing, and compared it to his sisters. He's wearing his best clothes, which was a baggy orange outfit that stood out among the rest. He liked this outfit, as it was comfortable and suited him well. But her sisters wore fitting linen, made out of the finest material in the village. Naruto rolled his eyes and pouted his lips as he heaved the things they bought.

On the day of the ball itself, Naruto watches as her sisters dress up for the ball. Both wore kimonos made by the best tailor in the village with the best cloth available. Then without even looking Narurella, they boarded the carriage with bulls and Shino, the butler as the driver and headed for the Hokage's home.

Naruto was alone again. Then he thought of the figure training in the garden, his heart felt heavy. He picked up the broom and started dusting to take his mind off the perhaps only chance he would ever get to put his skills on. But as he moved through the empty house, he started feeling sad again. Then he sat down and brooded over it.

"Now now, why are you sad?" a low and hoarse voice came from above. Naruto looked up. A glow descended and floated in front of him. Then slowly, the glow took form to reveal an elderly man.

"Ne, who are you?" Naruto stared at the man blankly.

"I'm Sarutobi, you fairy godfather." The elderly man smiled, while floating in the air. He was quite translucent, as Naruto could see the clock through him. It read 9 o'clock in the night. "How may I help you?"

"I want to go to the ball. To fight! To win! To prove my existence and let the village recognizes me!" Naruto clenched his fists and stood up.

"I can help you." Sarutobi said calmly. "All you need is a little tidying up." then his hands assumed the universal hand seal and gave a little exclamation. Naruto had his baggy orange outfit turned into an orange, battle outfit, fitting and comfortable, enabling him to move freely. The fairy godfather gave another exclamation and Naruto wore the finest ninja slippers. Then he floated out and gave another cry. A carriage appeared with a footman, a driver and two 'dogs'. Naruto ran out.

"This is troublesome." The footman sighed as he came down and headed towards Naruto. He bowed. "I'm Shikamaru, your footman. This is Neji, your driver and they are Kiba and Akamaru."

Narurella beamed as he hopped into the carriage. Then he started bouncing in the carriage, causing a frown to form on Sarutobi's face.

"Remember, you must be back by 12 midnight, or the effects of my jutsus will disappear. I'm getting old and I hate that…" Sarutobi said as he slowly melted away.

The carriage sped through the streets at such speed that Naruto had to grab hold of the carriage to steady himself. They arrived at the foot of the tall stairs that lead to the venue of the ball. Naruto took a deep breath and began to climb.

When he reached the top, the announcers clashed the gong to indicate a new guest arriving. Everyone in the hall turned to look.

"Hey who's that?"

"No idea, never seen him before."

Naruto pretended to ignore the comments made as he glanced around the hall. He found his sisters easily, as they were crowding around someone, laughing and making a fool of themselves. Naruto looked closely at whom they were talking to. Though there wasn't much difference after all these years, Naruto still recognize him.

Sasuke-Ohjisama… A confident smile formed on Naruto's lips.

The prince turned and saw the orange figure hovering near the entrance. _Another one of these unqualified ninjas._ Naruto turned around and surveyed the place. There were two seats at the end of the hall, there sat the Hokage and her husband. Then there was an arena in the middle of the hall, untouched. There was not a single trace of fighting. Everyone looked as the new guest took his place in the middle of the arena.

Over at the other side, Sasuke was getting irritated by the women surrounding him. He left them without another word and headed for his parents. Jiraiya and Tsunade were watching the crowd for prospective fighters when he came up to them.

"There's no one here that makes a decent fighter." Sasuke announced to them, then he heard the crowd quieted down and the saw the figure in the middle of the arena.

As Sasuke walked off, Jiraiya told Tsunade.

"There's one." And he laughed.

Sasuke strolled forward. Somehow this ninja feels and looks different from the others to Sasuke. So, making up his reluctant mind, he approached him.

"So you think you can defeat me?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"You think?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You're just another one who thinks he's greater than others."

Now Sasuke was impressed. The ninjas here are all trying to impress him. They talked softly and when he could not hear them, they fought weakly as though he was made of glass. Though he would not show it, he respected ninjas but did not care for such behavior. He wanted an original opponent and if he or she was, he would be able to tell. The two leaped back a distance and prepared themselves. They drew out kunais to fight each other to test their strengths. Despite being unable to fight outside, Narurella quietly trained with Shino whenever there's a chance. So with jutsus here and flying shurikens there, Sasuke forgot he was at a ball he was utmost reluctant to join.

Then it was down to Chidori and Resengan when…

The large time-teller in the village told 12.

"Sorry, I got to go!" Naruto shrieked as he frantically look around to find an escape route. The ball of chakra dissolved into thin air.

"What, where are you going?" Sasuke blinked several times to recover from the shock. Naruto stepped up the railings of the nearest window and saw his carriage below, Shikamaru and the others waving like mad at him. He gave a giant leap and threw himself down. In the process, one of Sarutobi's blessed slippers slipped and Sasuke caught it. By the time he looked over the railings, there was no trace of him, just an empty street…

Naruto was glad to be back home when the effects of the jutsus disappear, he was wearing the old baggy orange outfit. But something shone at his feet and he reached for it. It was the other slipper Sarutobi gave him. He held it up and surveyed it.

"Hmmm… where is the other one?"

By the next day, the whole village was talking about the mysterious ninja who showed up at the ball but left as soon as midnight struck. Also, the prince would pace the room and stop beside the slipper, shake his head and continue pacing. The ninja's jutsus were terrific, on par with his skills; it was a long time since he had a decent fight with anyone.

"May I suggest something, my prince?" Kakashi, his personal bodyguard said finally. Camouflaged in the corner of the room Sasuke was startled and looked up impatiently. "Do you need me to scout the land in search of a the ninja who fits that glass slipper?"

_Yes!_ Why hadn't he thought of that?

So as Kakashi scouted the land, Sasuke followed along with another guard, Gai.

"Don't give up, my prince!" Gai struck a pose with a thumb's-up sign, teeth sparkling. "You are at the springtime of youth!"

Sasuke cringed at the pose, but he knew he meant well. Then as the carriage stopped at the famous Hiyashi's house…

"Naruto! Where's my comb!"

"Naruto, where's my tea!"

"Naruto…" several Naruto's shadow replicas were rushing about the house. Then me thing sounded outside.

"It's Sasuke-Ohjisama!" the two sisters screamed as they rushed to tidy their hair and hurried out to meet him, the moment Shino announced the arrival of the prince.

"It's the prince's orders that all ninjas in the village is to try on the slipper. The one who fits shall become his royal opponent in the training of Prince Sasuke." Kakashi said, half-eyed and toneless.

The two sisters fought each other to try on the slipper first. But, of course, they couldn't fit in. The two guards were sighing hard.

"You know that's the last house." Gai whispered to Kakashi. There was no reaction from Kakashi. Sweat formed on Gai's forhead. Then after a while…

"Did you say something?" Kakashi turned to Gai.

"Nani! Humph, as expected from my rival…" Gai's eyes were on fire as he started mumbling to himself.

"Who else is in the house?" Sasuke demanded and looked around. The house is too clean for people like them to live in, there must be someone doing the chores.

"Oh, there's no one else, my prince. Why don't you make do…"

"There is one."

Everyone turned his or her attention to the housekeeper.

"Shino!" Ino and Sakura cried.

"The forbidden ninja of the village. Naruto." He said calmly. Then from outside…

"Haa… Naruto-nichan!" a child's voice rang, followed by some laughter from some more kids. Naruto came into view, holding groceries with three kids tagging along behind.

"Jaa, sayonara!" Konohamaru cried.

"Jaane!" Moegi followed, with a mumbling Udon behind. Naruto waved back and stepped into the house, only to find everyone looking at him.

"Why is everyone looking at me in such a manner?" Naruto said in his innocent tone before he noticed the prince and gave a piercing scream of shock, sending the groceries sailing through the air and onto Sakura and Ino's hands.

_I recognize that scream_. Sasuke mused. He took the slipper and walked over to the blond and placed it on the ground in front of Naruto.

As blur as always, Naruto had that blank face again that made Sasuke want to punch him.

"Try it on." Sasuke said, eyes twitching. Naruto did as he was told and his leg fitted perfectly. Everyone held their breath.

"Hmm. This slipper is comfortable to wear." He said as he hopped single-leg on the spot.

Everyone fainted.

"Congratulations!" Gai applauded for Naruto. "You'll be best friend of the famous Sasuke-Ohjisama!"

Sasuke gave him a death glare. Gai stopped in his tracks and uttered a "Gomen".

Narrator (Setus): So! Our hero Naruto went with the Prince and together they lived happily ever after! (Cheers and clap furiously)

Sasuke gave her a death glare again.

Setus: alright, they fought happily ever after. Satisfied?

Sasuke gave a humph.

Naruto: Hey, it's over! I want to play some more! Hey sasuke, let's have another round of fighting!

Setus: (Shouts to Naruto) Zannen, manen, mataraishu! _Too bad, don't regret, there's always next week_

A/N haha, so how's this chapter? I intended to put naruto and co more participative in the story but, sighs, this is still the first chapter. Please review! Up next on the second chapter, The Sleeping Ninja!


	2. The Sleeping Ninja

Title: Series of Naruto fairy tales

Chapter 2: The sleeping ninja!

Disclaimer: still, nothing here belongs to me. Sigh

Setus: oh hello everyone! Welcome again. Oh yea, the ninjas are really hacking me around here. Actually I didn't plan for chapter one to be so 'mild', I was expecting Naruto and the others to be a bit like themselves rather than you know, subtle to my script. Anyway, they'll be a little participative from now on. Also we changed the setting around here; let's have a little on stage setting! (Spreads hands to show the grand stage)I'll be the music director for this scene. (Turns around to look at backstage) hey! Put down the kunai! (Points at Naruto) ok that's it! You're not in this chapter!

Naruto: EHHHH!

* * *

(Curtains draw, lightings on) 

(Plays music: Naruto's Main Theme)

Once upon a time … in a far, far away land, there lived a king and a queen. They didn't have any children, and wished hard every day for one.

"Oh how I wish I could have a child!" Queen Tsunade cried as she sat on her throne.

"Oh don't despair, my dear." King Jiraiya consoled his wife.

So finally one day, the wish was granted. Queen Tsunade gave birth to a princess.

"Hail to the princess Sasuke!" the subjects of the royal court chanted as the princess was presented.

Then a glow of pink light descended in front of the Royal family.

"I'll bless her with beauty…" then, from admist the pink light, emerged a tall figure whose gown of a pink tutu flowed behind him like a river stained pink. (Plays music: Kakashi's theme) Kakashi, the pink fairy said in a monotone as he landed in front of the King and queen with a flutter of his delicate pink wings.

"I'll bless her with the gift martial arts!" Rock Lee, the green fairy appeared beside Kakashi and blessed the infant. Dressed in all green with green wings, the hairstyle and the thickness of his eyebrows brought horror to the court.

The whole palace was in a joyous mood, celebrations, cheering, toasting, laughing…

Laughing! Then everyone heard an evil laugh.

"Muhahahahaa!"

(Plays music: Orochimaru's theme)

Everyone turned to look at the evil source. The joyous mood disappeared as they saw walking up the steps to the king and queen was a cloaked figure. He reached the top of the stairs and looked down at the princess with coldness. Tsunade held her baby close to her heart to protect her.

(Play music: Fooling mode)

"What am I doing here?" the cloaked figure asked suddenly, face filled with confusion as he turned to look at the court members below him. All members of the court fainted, including the king and the queen. The two fairies had each a large droplet of sweat forming at the side of their foreheads.

"Oh, right. I'm here to curse the princess." The figure remembered all of a sudden, and turned abruptly to look evilly at the princess.

(Plays music back to Orochimaru's theme)

"I'm Itachi!" the figured announced. "The most evil fairy of the land! Muhahahaha!" somehow his laughter only brought more sweat to the fairies and royal subjects. "I will bless this child, with death, at the sixteenth birthday, due to a sheer prick on the finger by a kunai!"

The queen's face turned pale and the king's lost color. The evil fairy turned and walked away, laughing horrendously as he left.

"Oh what should I do!" The queen wept as she held her child.

"Fear not, my queen! This child is still in the springtime of youth!"

(Plays music: Gai's theme! A round of applause please!)

Everyone looked up and saw a blue light descending. Fairy Rock Lee looked at the light, eyes sparkling while Fairy Kakashi buried his face in his hands. The blue light then took form, revealing a Fairy, hairstyle and eyebrows similar to Fairy Rock Lee's, only worst. He wore a tight, one-piece, blue outfit with a little small skirt around his waist and a pair of shrunk wings. He struck a pose, showing his teeth, holding a thumbs-up sign in front of the king and queen. Although the two were mortified by Itachi's 'curse', they stared at the fairy blankly, as if someone had just burst into the scene with a vulture hat.

"Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee cried happily as he saw the last fairy appear.

"Do not despair, my dear queen!" Fairy Gai bellowed. "Although I do not have the powers to undo Itachi's curse, I can turn this situation around with my superb powers!"

Behind, Fairy Kakashi muttered something to himself while Fairy Rock Lee stared at Fairy Gai with admiration.

"I'll bless the princess, that at the age of sixteen, she shall live. She'll prick her finger, but will fall into a deep sleep, until a time when a prince's kiss shall awaken her!" Fairy Gai sent his blessings.

"Gai-sensei! That was so cool!" Fairy Rock Lee threw himself forward and the two fairies hugged each other, tears flowing. Fairy Kakashi and the others watched with horrified expressions. Though this was not the desired ending but it was the best. To avoid the misfortune, King Jiraiya ordered kunais of the land to be destroyed. Within three days, all kunais were melted and forged into other metal articles. Not a single trace of such a weapon was then seen.

(Curtains close, at backstage)

* * *

Setus: Get ready for second scene! Where's Sasuke? 

Sasuke: What… (Came out from dressing room)

Everyone saw Sasuke coming. Naruto burst out laughing at sasuke wearing a dress. Sasuke gave him a death glare.

Setus: (giggle, stops) ok, get ready! (giggles)

* * *

(Curtain opens, lights on) 

(Plays music: Naruto's Daily Life)

So after sixteen years, the princess grew up into a beautiful (Giggles at the backstage) and skillful princess. She trained with everyday in her garden, with shurikens and swords. The king and queen watched as their princess grew up day by day happily. Gradually, they forgot the evil fairy's curse.

Then one day, as princess Sasuke was training in the garden, he found a passageway out of the garden. She had trained in the garden all her life, she knows the garden like the back of her hand. So out of curiosity, she into the passage. The passage was long and dark; she felt her way out of the darkness and into the light.

It was a garden, a large and beautiful garden. And in the middle of it, was a tower. The tower loomed above her, as she got nearer. The steps were high, so up she climbed and climbed. Then at the top, was a shrine, with sunlight shone on it. Princess Sasuke got closer. On the shrine was a piece of metal. Sasuke reached out to touch it. She held it in her hand, and found it light and handy.

She fiddled with it and realised it was a weapon. Seeing it, she turned and started weilding it. The longer she practiced, the more she liked it.

Then suddenly, her hand slipped and the kunai turned and pricked her finger.

"Itai!" princess Sasuke screamed. (sasuke made a disgusted face as he was expected to scream) Blood oozed out of the wound. Then, she felt dizzy and collasped onto the ground. Then out of the shadows…

(Play music: orochimaru's theme)

"Muhahahaha!" Itachi came out of the shadows and laughed. "That damn Fairy Gai!" he sneered suddenly. Far away, Fairy Gai sneezed. "You shall live, but you shall sleep forever Princess Sasuke, Muhahahaha!"

(Curtains drawn. Lights dimmed)

* * *

Itachi: I feel like a fool doing that… 

Sasuke: can I get up already!

Setus: Eh, someone get the bed! Naruto! Don't just stand there! Ok the two of you, get ready!

* * *

(Curtains open. Lights on) 

(Plays music: piano version of Naruto's main theme. The one played at Sandaime's funeral.)

The palace and the land sank into solemn as their beloved princess had met with the misfortune. The king and queen were most devastated.

"Oh, my child!" Queen Tsunade wailed. "My child! Why!" King Jiraiya can only do his best to console his wife. The only thing they can do is to wait for the destined prince.

(Plays music: Evil)

Itachi was not finished, to prevent the princess from awakening, he casted an illusion to make everyone in the country sleep with his Makengyo Sharingan. As the city sleeps, surrounding vegetation grew and covered the city. Soon there was not a trace of human activity in at least ten miles. The city just slept and slept, nobody knows for how long.

* * *

(Play music: Daylight of Konoha) 

(Setus: oops wrong music!)

(Switch music: Konohamaru's theme)

Then one day on a crossroad outside of the 'city', two princes arrived from two different directions. When they saw each other…

"What! You again!" the pink haired prince shouted.

"Eh! Big forehead! What the hell are you doing here!" the other screamed.

"What did you say, Ino-pig!" the pink haired prince countered.

"I've heard that years ago there's a princess around here who was under an evil jutsu. I'm here to save her." Prince Ino said.

"For I'm here for the same reasons too, but the princess will be saved by me, not a pig like you." Prince Sakura sneered.

(Plays music: it's the training)

The two princes regarded each other with daggers in their eyes. Then with a war cry, they charged off in the same direction, competing with the other as to who will get there first.

"I'll save the princess!" Prince Ino shouted.

"No I'll save her!" Prince Sakura threw kunai at the other prince.

"What!" Ino fired 5 shurikens at Sakura.

Along the way, they fired curses at each other and fought by throwing shurikens and kunais, hence cutting a path through the sleeping city. So when they finally realized where they are, they dismounted from their toads they are riding. Up ahead was the vine-covered palace.

With another look at each other, the two rivals ran forward, slashing at the vines. They entered the palace and made their way up. (Play music: Confrontment) They found everyone asleep, including the king and queen. Then in the tallest chamber, they found the princess.

(play music: Sexiness eh, the music played when naruto used sexy no jutsu on jiraiya)

"Oh…" Prince Ino and Prince Sakura sighed at the sight of Princess Sasuke sleeping.

"She's so beautiful…"

"Oh look, how cute!"

* * *

(Backstage… the entire crew laughed.)

* * *

At this, the three fairies appeared. 

"She'll awake…" Fairy Kakashi said.

"If the true prince…" Fairy Rock Lee continued.

"Kisses her!" Fairy Gai finished, striking the pose. The two princes winced at that pose and regarded each fairy's words carefully.

"I'll kiss her and wake her!" Prince Ino announced suddenly ashe leaned forward.

"No! I'll do it!" Prince Sakura shrieked and pulled himback.

"What are you doing!"

"I'll kiss her!"

"No, I'll kiss her!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

The two rivals drew their weapons and started fighting, shouting and screaming, who to kiss Sasuke as they clashed weapons.

"I'll kiss her!"

"No, I'll kiss her!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

They made such a din that the fairies retreated behind the blinds.

"I'll kiss her!"

"No, I'll kiss her!"

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"ME!"

"Ah SHUT UP!" a voice then came. Everyone stopped and turned to see who it was. The bed covers were thrown as Princess Sasuke sat up. "What are you guys shouting about? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Then she saw the two princes holding Kunais and remembered how she fell into a deep sleep. She gave a harsh gasp and retreated to the head post, eyes filled with horror.

"Princess sasuke!" Ino lurched forward, Sakura followed behind.

"IYEEEEE!" the princess threw the covers and ran for her life.

* * *

Sakura: Wait! Sasuke-kun! I'm supposed to kiss you! 

Sasuke: (Stop running and flinched. "Kiss?") No! (Started running again)

Ino: Wait, it's me! I'm supposed to kiss Sasuke-kun!

Setus: So the story ended. The whole city awoke and returned to their daily normal life. The king and queen were happy, but there was a little problem… that who's going to marry the princess?

Sasuke: it's none of my business! The show's over!

Sakura: Wait!

Ino: the Kiss!

A/N ok how's this chapter? I went through some trouble to put in the most relevant music as possible so, if you can, consider that factor when you read. Ahaha. Anyway, reviews please!


	3. Three little Ninjas

Series of Naruto Fairy Tales

Chapter 3: Three Little Ninjas

Setus: hello everyone. Not a great opening huh? Ok, ehem. HELLO ALL PEOPLE! Ok, here's something. I'm sure all of you know about the story about the three little pigs right?

Audience: Yes….

Setus: so what I have done in this chapter is to change things a little, turn the tables a little. **This chapter is dedicated to my friends who helped to stand up against the big bad wolf. First of all, Cher Zephyris, the day when you saw the review you were there to share my thoughts and thanks for hearing me screaming from my house all the way to the mall. Next, TwilightStaruby, thanks for sticking around review after review and also help me beta read. Yuning, though you don't read fan fictions I still want to thank you, for teaming up with TwilightStaruby in the review. Oh yea, there will be a replay of Narurella because personally I think it's not up to standard. **oh yea and a little sorry note, the players at the control room were damaged by an over zealous Naruto the other day so there won't be any music today.

Here's the story.

Backstage.

Setus: ok everyone get ready, lights!

Naruto: I hate this costume. (adjusting his clothes)

Shikamaru: This is troublesome

Chouji: Can I not be in this chapter?

Ino: it's fine! You two look great. (Snigger)

Setus: Ah shut up and get going.

(Curtains draw, lights on)

* * *

Once upon a time, there were three little ninjas.

"Three…" the first ninja, Chouji uttered.

"Little…" the second ninja, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Pigs…" the third ninja, Shikamaru muttered and gave a sigh.

The three ninjas grew up quickly, and soon it was time to leave home and find their places in the world. The first ninja sat down and thought. He needed a home. Also, what can he use to build his house. He walked and walked. Soon he became hungry. Chouji sat down on a rock. From within his pouch he took out a packet of potato chips.

POP! He opened it and started munching. One packet after another. One packet after another. Soon, the ground was covered with, er, uncountable number of potato chip packages. Chouji looked down and saw the mess he made.

DING! An idea popped out in his mind.

The sun went down and came back up; there was a house in the empty space outside a forest. It was made, (sigh), of potato chip package.

* * *

BACKSTAGE

Naruto: Ahahahahaha! Potato chip package! Ahahaha!

Setus: aha… laugh… your turn! (push naruto out onto the stage)

* * *

The second ninja, Naruto went around 'inquisitively' to look for his place in the world. Then he came to a parlor selling Ramen.

"I-chi-ra-ku Ra-me-n…" Naruto read the sign. Then an idea popped out of his mind.

The sun went down and came back up. There was a house just outside a village. It was made of, dried Ramen…

* * *

BACKSTAGE

Shikamaru: My turn? This is troublesome…

Setus: Troublesome? There will be EVEN more trouble if you don't do it. (towering over Shikamaru with a black face and shimmering eyes)

Shikamaru: (Flinch) (Sigh)

* * *

"Ah… menokusen!" the third ninja, Shikamaru said as he was on his back looking at clouds. The sky went from a blue to an orange, soon to a dark blue. He had no house to live in. Besides, it was too troublesome to build one. So he strolled until he reached a village, Konoha.

"Soka!" _Yes!_ Shikamaru thought and into the village he went, and rent a room in a motel to stay.

* * *

All was well, as the three little ninjas lived happily. I wish that were the case, but unfortunately not. From the mighty country of Wind came a ferocious ninja. On her back she carried a big fan, capable of creating strong winds. So along came Temari. She came to the first ninja's house.

"I challenge you to a ninja fight! For practice before my Chuunin Examination! Get out of there! For I'll blow down your house!" Temari shouted.

"No I won't! Never!"

SHING! The magnificent fan was out.

"Ninpo, Kamaitachi!" Temari cried as she swung her fan. The house of potato chip package was instantly blown away, leaving a crouched figure in the middle of the land. The potato chip packages were blown away, far, far away. A group of ninjas were doing their mission of cleaning a field. The wind died down and the packages landed on the field.

"ARGHH!" a female ninja screamed as she saw the cleaned field being dirtied.

"Don't worry, Tenten, it's good training for us!" Rock Lee, one of her teammates said.

"Right!" their teacher, Gai-sensei chipped in. "You are still in the spring time of youth!" he did a pose and showed a thumbs up sign.

"Gai-sensei is so cool!" Rock Lee looked at his teacher who had a similar appearance as he did with admiration. The two other ninjas sighed and shook their heads as the teacher and student sped around to compete who clears the field first.

"IYEEEEE!" Chouji screamed and ran away as fast as he could. He ran and ran until he came to the second ninja's Ramen house. The two hid inside the house. Temari soon caught up.

"Get out of there! I challenge you to a ninja fight! For practice before my Chuunin Examination! Get out of there! For I'll blow down your house!" Temari shouted.

"No I won't! You rough woman!" Naruto exclaimed.

SHING! The majestic fan was out again.

"Dai- Kamaitachi no jutsu!" Temari shouted as she swung her fan. The house of Ramen rattled and one by one, the sticks of Ramen flew off. The sticks traveled for a short distance before being attracted by gravity. A ninja was half submerged in the hot spring, crouching beside the fence separating the women and men. The sticks landed on his head one by one before falling into the water.

"Argh, argh, argh…" Ebisu uttered as each stick of Ramen hits his head. He turned around and saw the cooked ramen floating in the water.

"Haha…" he gave a hearty cry and started eating the ramen while he enjoyed the hot spring, at the same time, relaxation for his eyes…

"IYEEEE!" The two ninjas screamed as they ran away from the ferocious kunoichi. They ran into Konoha village and sought help from the cleverest ninja they knew. They took cover in the motel Shikamaru rented.

When the villagers saw Temari coming, they scurried away and hid inside their house.

"Get out of there! I challenge you to a ninja fight! For practice before my Chuunin Examination! Get out of there! For I'll blow down your house!" Temari shouted.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

SHING! The grandiose fan was out once again.

"Ninpo-Kamaitachi!" she shouted as she swung the fan. The winds were strong, but not strong enough to blow the motel. Temari gritted her teeth and clutched her fan.

" Dai-Kamaitachi no jutsu!" she shouted again and swung her fan more harder. The winds were strong and the tiles on the roof rattled, but not strong enough the blow the motel. Temari was really furious. She bit her thumb and smeared a stream of blood on her fan.

"Kuchiyose, Kirikiri mai!" Temari bellowed as she swung her fan. A creature appeared and started slashing at the motel. Lines appeared around the motel as the building collapsed into pieces. Temari surveyed her masterpiece and gave a little grin.

Then suddenly, from within the rubble, emerged three figures. Shikamaru stared at the ferocious figure before him and sighed. Temari raised her fan and swung it. Shikamaru and the other two braced themselves.

…………………….

Temari swung her fan again.

……………………

"Are?" Temari looked confused, and so she tried swinging her fan this way and that way. No wind came.

"What is she doing…" Naruto muttered, eyes half-opening, sweat dripping from the side of his forehead.

"Saa…" Chouji looked at her with equal confusion. Temari gave up a while later. Embarrassed, as her chakra were used up, she kept her fan and shouted.

"Humph! This round is called off, we'll continue fighting during the Chuunin Examination!" Temari huffed and turned to walk off.

"Menokusen…" Shikamaru tucked his hands into his pockets. "She didn't realize that this is the last motel in the village. If she comes here, where is she going to stay?"

* * *

Setus: oh really, well that's too bad then. And also unfortunately for you three, neither do you have a home too. (points to the three ninjas)

Naruto: Eh! (Eyes wide opened)

A/N sorry guys. This chapter is a little crappy, but it's written in haste. Please note that Narurella will be re-written. If anyone is interested to know what happened to the plunge in quality of this story, please refer to the reviews for answers. As for my three friends, thank you so much, I believe you guys deserve better than this crappy chapter, but this is the best I could do at the moment. Oh yea, be sure to go read Shadow of the Magnificent Fan's epilogue when I'm done rewriting it. To all other audiences, I hereby ask a little favor from you, I would like to see reviews in support of this story or not. It's easy to stop writing; I just need answer from the audience. **As for Ms Question Mark, if you 'happen' to read this, my friends and I will always welcome you back for another round of debate, although you may, or rather I predict 'will' not continue to subject to our 'childishness'. Whatever we said in reply to you, especially mine, still holds true till this day, and I swear I'll never stop blaming you. And I dare to challenge you to write a story, since you think you are better than me. Oh yea, if that happens, please 'remember' to tell me your penname as I, and also my friends will be 'thrilled' to read your story, if possible also, 'beta read' for you, although we believe we are not up to the 'great' standard as yours. **


	4. Neji and Hinata

Chapter 4: Neji and Hinata

Setus: I'm back!

Naruto: Hey, it should be 'we're back'!

Setus: (Rolls eyes) fine. Ok, let's get started! Naruto, don't you dare to destroy my music players again! (A/N all music is taken from the Naruto series. New addition, Naruto OST 3)

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing here, not even the music (Sob)

(Curtains draw, lights on)

(Play music: Morning)

Once upon a time, there was a poor family who lived at the edge of the forest. They were so poor that they had to share every single piece of food.

"Sigh, this is all we have…" Asuma, the father sighed as he placed a loaf of bread on the table.

"At least it's edible…" mother, Kurenai sighed.

The two children sat down at the table. Neji ate his share expressionlessly while Hinata tried to share hers with the others, in case they were still hungry. Everyday was just like the other, bread after bread.

(Play music: Konohamaru's theme)

Then one day, as Father Asuma was out finding food, he saw a ninja up front. He crept up behind him and hid behind a tree. The ninja was eating, a packet of potato chips. Food, Asuma thought. He crept up to him slowly. Then just as he was about to attack, the ninja stood up and dusted his clothes. Asuma flinched behind as he froze in his tracks. The ninja leaped off, then a packet of potato chips dropped from the sky.

Asuma picked it up and studied it. Pepper flavor. Happily he took it home.

"Look what I found!" he happily said to his family. Then they saw the three others were at the table waiting, with two loaves of bread.

"Father, we found some bread today." Hinata said cheerfully as she stood up to greet her father.

Asuma was happy that there was at least, some food; so he stored the packet of potato chips in their cupboard and sat down to eat with his family.

(play music: Hinata VS Neji)

That night, the two children overheard terrible news as they were hiding outside the doors of their parent's room.

"We can't afford to take care of them now. We can't even support ourselves!" Kurenai said sadly.

"Then what should we do?" Asuma asked in the same tone as his wife.

"It's time they learn to take care of themselves." Kurenai then began to weep.

Outside, the two children were terrified.

"Neji-nisan, what should we do?" Hinata began to cry when they are back in their room.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I've got an idea." Neji said as he produced the packet of potato chips.

(Play music: Daylight of Konoha)

The next day, Asuma took the children out to the forest. Deeper and deeper they went.

"Children, now be good, I'll go look for food, while you stay here." Asuma tried his best to appear as per normal. However, it was not going well due to the byakugan the two children were blessed with. So when the father disappeared, Hinata began to cry.

"Don't worry, Hinata, on the way here I've dropped potato chips along the way, we'll just have to follow the trail to go back home." The brother calmed his sister. The turned around to follow the trails. But after a while, the trails disappeared. There, in front of them, was a white dog, with droopy ears and small eyes, munching on the chips.

(Plays music: Gai's theme)

"ARGHHHH!" the two siblings screamed together.

"Yo!" a figure emerged. He was wearing gray with a fury hood and holding a chip. "I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru. Wonder who dropped these chips. Hmm… tastes nice."

"You ate our trail!" Hinata cried.

"Trail?" The stranger asked and turned back. The chips were gone.

"Can you tell where you came from?" Neji asked anxiously.

The stranger sniffed the air and gave a loud sneeze. Then another sneeze. The white dog then did the same. Sneezes after another.

"My sense, Ah-choo! Of smell! Ah-choo." Kiba cied as he sniffed and sneezed again. "Akamaru?"

The dog barked and sneezed. Neji took out the package. "Barbecue flavor. Extra spicy."

(Plays music: A crisis after another)

Hinata broke down again. Neji comforted his sister.

"Hey, don't cry, Ah-choo! I remembered seeing a house not far from here." Kiba said, still sneezing.

Then the three and a dog set out for the house. Finally after a long walk, they caught a glimpse of smoke and hurried in the direction. Then in front of them, loomed a great, big house, made entirely of POTATO CHIPS!

"Whoa…." The three uttered in shock. Hungry after so long, they rushed forward and tore some potato chips off and started munching. There was sour cream and onion flavor, barbecue again, cheese flavor, tomato, spicy, original…

They were so hungry that they practically ate the entire house. And just as Neji was about to devour the last chip…

BOOM!

The loud explosion sent the ground crumbling, Neji's chip was sent into the air. A shadow leaped and caught the chip and landed.

"Nobody." The shadow threw his scarf back. "Will ever take the last chip from me!"

"Who are you!" Kiba snapped, wiping his mouth with his sleeves.

"Pray for mercy from," the figure threw back his head and pointed. "Akemichi Chouji!"

(Play music: Bunta)

The three tried to flee, but was too full to run away.

"Hahaha!" The master of the potato chip house laughed evilly. "I'll have dog soup tomorrow and two servings of kids. Hahahaha!"

And so the three and the dog were locked up in a cage. However, Hinata was eventually let out to do chores.

"Get some wood and start the fire. I want to have them boiled first." Chouji yelled as he sat in his chair and munched on a potato chip. They were back in another house, made entirely out of dried barbecue meat.

Hinata may be quiet, but she's no fool. She gathered some wood and started a big fire. Meanwhile, Kiba, Akamaru and Neji were busy breaking the cage. Torrents and combats were shaking the cage roughly. Chouji just laughed.

So just when the fire started, Hinata politely asked Chouji to come and have a look.

"I'm not sure if this was the correct way to start the fire, so it would be best if you check it."

Chouji, pleased at the comment went forward. Then as he bent over, Hinata gave a push with her gentle fist move and Chouji fell into the fire. Then she gave another push movement with her hand, which implanted Chakra into the fire, causing it to burn even more fiercely.

"AAAAA" was heard as the food master was burnt. Hinata rushed and grabbed the key before it melted in the fire and freed her brother and the stranger.

"Neji! Hinata!" From far, cries were heard. The two siblings ran out and saw their parents looking for them. The parents apparently were unable to abandon their children and came to look for them.

Setus: Alrighty! Happy ending. What? Treasure? Oh, those dried barbecue meat, duh. They didn't have any food at home remember?

Naruto: Hey, is my turn next?

Sasuke: Uresai, kono usuratonkachi!

Naruto: NANI!

Setus: (roll eyes) nevermind. I hope you ladies and gentlemen are happy with this chapter. Thanks and goodbye. Stay tuned for the next fairy tale casted by our favorite Naruto casts. Next is, er…. Er…. ( turned to the cast) What's next? (cast shook heads) oh, anyway just stay tuned!

(curtains closed, lights dimmed)


	5. Little Red Riding Sakura

Chapter 5: Little Red Riding Sakura

Setus: HIYA EVERYONE I'M BACKY!

Sasuke: oh darn, the crazy one is back…

Naruto: Is it my turn? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Setus: Ehem, before we start please allow me to say a few words.

It's high time I thought of coming back here to write a few things, I've been blogging a lot these days and I actually wrote some stories in my blogs, hence it's a rarity anyone would see me here. I don't really like to be bounded by rules and regulations so I was hoping to write, but have it somewhere where I won't get deleted away that easily and nasty comments. But the other day I received two e-mails for reviews. Wow, it really came as a shock as I didn't expect anything after I stopped writing. It really motivated me to actually continue to entertain my readers. Shadow of the Magnificent Fan was my first romance success story, so I really had hopes high for that one. Now that after so long someone actually reviewed me, I decided to cure my itchy fingers and have another chapter here. I apologize for the degraded quality, as I've been writing argumentative and discursive essays lately and no novel telling.

Setus: Alright let's get it started! (plays the music of black eye peas' 'let' get it started'.)

Shikamaru: Wrong music…

Setus: oops!

(Curtains open, lights on)

(plays music: Sakura's theme)

Once upon a time, there was a little girl called Little Red Riding Sakura. (Sakura comes on stage and jump about) Everyone loved her company as she was clever and polite, hence making her the most welcomed and doted of the village.

"That is of course! I'm so Kawaii!" Sakura burst out, holding up her chin as she posed.

(backstage, a cold wind blew past the crew, everyone wore a blank look…)

Ino: That big forehead girl! (cleches fist)

(On stage)

(plays music: Naruto's daily life)

So one day, her mother needed her to run an errand.

"Sakura! Here's some sweets and food, take them to Granny Tsunade across the forest!"

"Hai!" Little Red Riding Sakura answered as she went downstairs to find her mother. "Ittekimus! (I'm off!)" So little red riding Sakura went off to her granny's house. Then on the way…

"Hello, little red riding Sakura, where are you off to?" A gigantic snake in the forest asked her as she passed.

(play music: Orochimaru's theme)

"Oh hello Mr. Snake! I'm going to my granny's house." Sakura said sarcastically. "And don't even think of coming." With that, Sakura skipped off.

Orochimaru sneered as he watched Sakura disappear. Then in a puff of smoke, he disappeared. The next moment, he was at the doorstep of a house in the forest.

"Haha, it'll be a great feast." He thought as he transformed into Sakura and knocked on the door.

"Who's there!" a fierce voice sounded.

"It's me," Orochimaru said.

(Backstage: Oi! Your voice! Your voice!)

"Oh, oh ok, er," Orochimaru cleared his throat. "It's me, Little Red Riding Sakura." Orochimaru said in a high pitched voice.

(Backstage: Ahahahahahhaha)

Orochimaru cast a devilish look at backstage.

Setus: Ahem, yeah, er…

(On stage)

The granny in the house was delighted.

"Open the door, dear girl."

Orochimaru opened the door and saw heaps of notes, books, and scrolls all around the place. And on the table was a mountain of paper. The granny was hidden behind. Orochimaru laughed to himself and crept forward. Then he transformed into a snake and swallowed up the granny.

"Ah, help help! Can't I just beat this guy up!" Granny Tsunade said angrily.

(backstage)

setus: sorry, that's not in the script.

(on stage)

"Muhahahahhhahah! I've eaten one of the three legendary ninjas! I'm invincible!" Orochimaru gave a triumph cry and laughed.

And so the granny was eaten, and the wolf, er, I mean snake took her place behind the piles of paper and await for the young innocent girl.

Meanwhile, Little Red Sakura was still on her way to her granny's house. There she met a training ninja who was hacking down trees for the village.

"Yo! Sakura-chan!" the ninja cried as he saw the girl.

"Oh, hello Naruto." Sakura tried her utmost best to keep positive.

"How bout a date?" Naruto said cheekily.

BAM! Naruto was seen sailing through the air with a bun on his head.

"BAKA!" Sakura shouted.

"Shannaro! (HELL YEAH)" inner sakura cried.

And so, our little friend here continued her journey. Soon she was at the doorstep of the granny's house.

Knock! Knock!

"Who's there?" Granny (Orochimaru) asked.

(Backstage: Your VOICE! YOUR VOICE!)

"Oh oh," clears throat, "Who's there?"

(Backstage: Ahahahahahhaha)

Orochimaru cast a devilish look at backstage.

Setus: Ahem, yeah, er…

(On stage)

"It's me granny Tsunade, Little Red Riding Sakura!"

"Oh ho ho, come in, come in!"

And so when Little Red Riding Sakura opened the door, the most shocking scene welcomed her. Behind the desk was not the granny anymore but a big gigantic snake, laughing. The snake headed for her without warning.

BAM! The snake was seen sailing through the air with a bun on the head.

"Granny Tsunade! Where are you?" Sakura started shouting.

"No need for that, you silly girl!" The snake glided towards her. "The great granny has become my lunch, and you, will have the honor of becoming my DINNER!"

"AIYEEE!" Sakura screamed and ran off. The snake followed closely behind, with their voices echoing through the forest.

Then our friend Naruto heard the screaming and headed straight for them. There he saw our friend Little Red Riding Sakura being chased by a gigantic snake.

"Mate! (Wait)" Naruto shouted as he leaped forward. The snake turned and saw the trainee ninja coming and opened his mouth in his direction.

"Huh! Mate! Cho-cho chotomate!" Naruto screamed as he was trapped in the fangs of the snake, and sailed down the snake's body.

"Desert is served." Orochimaru said as he turned back to face Sakura.

Meanwhile, in the snake's stomach.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto cried as he traveled down the long body and hit something.

"Itai!(Ouch)"

"Eh? Who's there!" Naruto cried as he heard another voice.

"Get your feet off me, you lousy ninja!"

"Who are you calling lousy you old woman!"

Then they realized who each other were.

"Humph, still brag that you want to be the hokage, and now you're eaten by a snake."

"Chey, what kind of a legendary ninja are you, got eaten up by a snake."

"What did you say!"

"You want to fight?"

"Then let's take it outside!"

"Tajyuu, Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

From outside, Orochimaru's body was seen to bloat up severely as Naruto multiplied, I mean, as in made many replicas and multiplied in numbers, er, ah whatever, you get the meaning.

"Hey, get off me!" Tsunade pushed off two Narutos.

"AH!" Orochimaru cried as his stomach burst and out came hundreds of Naruto and the Granny.

"Granny!" Sakura rushed forward. But the granny ignored her.

"You dumb idiot, I can just finish you off using one finger!"

"Humph, then why on earth you got eaten up by the snake!"

Setus: And so, they fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought, and fought……

Sasuke: (appears) you better stop them…

Setus: (looks around) Ah! MY STAGE! STOP THAT YOU TWO! ARGH!

Ok, that's all folks, hope this isn't too bad, haha, but like I said, I lost some quality writing skills. Haha. Until next time.


End file.
